


Le crayon cassé

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crafts, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Lindsey MacDillon finds herself with another craft and another bit of magic.
Series: Story a Day in May 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727173
Kudos: 2





	Le crayon cassé

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning to like using this character for fun prompts.

Lindsey MacDillon was hard at work on another craft.

She was busy at work with a box of crayons, drawing like a child. It was a good, fun craft that she hadn’t done for years. Unfortunately, adult hands are stronger than a child’s and her blue crayon snapped in two.

An ocean broke free from her crayon, filling up the room. She inhaled, but water did not fill her lungs. Instead, it formed around her, surrounding her with fish and various aquatic life. She reached out and touched a turtle that swam around her head.

Everything was beautiful in this living aquarium. Kelp drifted past her, fish swam right up to her face and fluttered away. A shark passed right by her side and she ran a hand over its skin. She watched the scene in awe, letting the sea flow around her. Finally, out of curiosity, she closed up the crayon.

The ocean disappeared, returning to the crayon.

She taped the crayon back together, and looked at her box of them. It would be quite an adventure to see where all the other colors led.


End file.
